Eman Welio
Eman Welio - Arcy-mag i arcykapłan pełniący te urzędy w okresie zwanym erą pogromców i wcześniejszym. Informacje Historia O Emanie Welio można by opowiadać naprawdę długo ale skupimy się na informacjach i ciekawostkach, które doprowadziły go do posady Arcymaga. Eman Welio urodził się w mieście Elivagar gdzie był wychowany. Dość wcześnie został wysłany do świątyni na szkolenia w dziedzinie białej magii i szybko uzyskał wiele sukcesów. Przez całą młodość wspinał się więc na coraz wyższe szczeble struktur kapłańskich aż w wieku 30 lat został uczniem wcześniejszego arcykapłana. Od tamtej pory zaczęły się jego pielgrzymki po barierze gdzie pomagał ludziom. Bardzo szybko zdobył rozgłos. Jednakże nie same dobre uczynki uczyniły z niego arcy-maga. Otóż przyczyniły się do tego dwa zdarzenia. Pierwszym były tak zwane pertraktacje z demonami. Otóż był czas kiedy demony tak bardzo się rozmnożyły w swej siedzibie na Przeklętej Wyspie Nevleskiej, że najechały pobliskie lądy (okolice miasta Mane) w celu poszerzania terytorium. Eman Welio odpowiedział na wezwanie ludności i stoczył rozmowy z demonami na neutralnej malutkiej wysepce. Przekonał demony, że nie mają czego szukać na wielkim kontynencie a czeka ich tylko zguba. Po wielu dniach zmagań demony powróciły do swej siedziby naradzić się. Eman Welio posłużył się wtedy całą swą mocą i utkał zaklęcie, które uniemożliwiło demonom atak na Kalmaart. Pobłogosławił on wyspę na którym odbywały się rozmowy. Zapieczętował moc i wbił w wyspę swój kostur (w kształcie krzyża) o nazwie Crosstaff. Od tamtej pory demony nie mogą przedrzeć się przez brzegi wielkiego kontynentu i nigdy więcej nie próbowały tego robić gdyż zaklęcie działa po dziś dzień. Eman poprosił wszech-mistyka Etafa by opiekował się kosturem. Etaf stworzył swą siedzibę na tej małej wysepce i nałożył wiele zaklęć defensywnych na kostur więc artefakt jest zabezpieczony. Kapłan rozkazał markizom Mane zbudować gildie inkwizytorów w Mane by czuwała tak na wszelki wypadek. Po całym tym zdarzeniu Eman Welio bardzo wciągnął się w walki z Mazoku. Jego mistrz zmarł ze starości i zdobył on po nim rangę Arcykapłana Seyruun. Pierwszym jego rozkazem było stworzenie gildii w Seyruun zwaną Gladius Sancti gdzie zbierali by się ludzie do walki z potworami. Gildia odniosła wiele zwycięstw i to dało polityczne poparcie dla Emana. Nastał kolejny Konwent Medleński i Eman uzyskał miażdżącą przewagę w głosach. Tak został wybrany na nowego arcy-maga. Wiele mieszkańców nie było zadowolonych że to właśnie kapłan jest arcy magiem gdyż wątpiono w jego siłę. Eman Welio stworzył swą siedzibę w mieście Elivagar. Zarzucane mu jest również to, że mało podróżuje. Pomimo tego jest dobrym człowiekiem który zawsze pomoże. Pierwsze spotkanie Arcy-maga spotyka Arkham Levraf oraz Xinus Sullivan. Przychodzą do niego po radę. Arkham w sprawie klątwy nałożonej przez Mazoku na jego oczy a Xinus w sprawie tajemnej mocy jaką posiada. Arkhamowi mędrzec pomóc nie zdołał ale opowiedział mu o pieczęciach Daviala Xeno. W sprawie Xinusa był już bardziej konkretny. Odkrył, że ma w sobie cząstkę Ceipheida. Niestety Xinus miał na głowie inne sprawy związane również z pieczęciami więc spotkanie nie trwało zbyt długo. Spotkanie w Gyrii Jakiś czas później to Rosomak ma zaszczyt spotkać się z arcy kapłanem w jego gabinecie w Elivagar. Rozmawiają na temat obecnych problemów czyli ataku czarnych kości na Lyzeille i gildii Aspell. Eman Welio mówi, że na bieżąco interesuje się sprawą. Następnym razem spotykają się na spotkaniu władców w Dils w mieście Gyria. Tam Arcy mag odgrywa rolę mediatora między przedstawicielami różnych państw. Kampania Lyzeille i Armia PCK Arcy-mag nieraz proszony był o dołączenie do Armii PCK. Mimo chęci, nie mógł tego zrobić dopóki każde Państwo nie zainteresowało się sprawą. Prosi więc swoją podopieczną Naris, by postarała się zrzeszyć wszelkie kraje. Akurat wtedy wybucha konflikt z Herranem. Po jego rozwiązaniu, Sojusz Państw Przybrzeżnych przystaje do Armii PCK. Od tamtej pory i Eman dołącza do walki. Mroczne sekrety gildii Gladius Sancti Parę lat po kampanii Lyzeille Eman przestaje być arcymagiem oraz przywódcą gildii Gladius Sancti. Wraca do biura w Evelance gdzie cieszy się emeryturą i spokojem. Jedynie dalej dzierży tytuł Arcykapłana więc wznosi modły w kościołach w całym państwie. W 899 roku A.K przybywają do niego Naris Whitestone i Tessus Ignus w poszukiwaniu pomocy. Naris tłumaczy mu, że gildia Gladius Sancti teraz pod przywództwem Zeldbisa Sage`a próbowała ją zabić. Eman proponuje im schronienie a Naris oddaje stary klucz do laboratorium w gildii. Mówi, że może tam odnajdzie odpowiedzi na pytania, które ją dręczą. Dowiaduje się od nich również, że Zeldbis chce przywrócić projekt Czyścicieli. Eman mówi, że kilkadziesiąt lat temu był pomysł na coś takiego ale projekt wstrzymano. Jeszcze tej samej nowy "fałszywa Naris" (homonculus) morduje Arcykapłana i podpala jego biuro. Wygląd i umiejętności Arcy mag to wysoki, krótko ostrzyżony, ogolony mężczyzna z małą ilością zmarszczek (wygląda młodo jak na swój wiek). Nosi długie błękitne szaty i podpiera się żelaznym kosturem. Ma dość ciemną karnację, mały nos i granatowe oczy. Jego umiejętność posługiwania się białą magią przeszła już do historii. Jest też dobrze wyszkolony w szamanizmie ducha i trochę mniej w innych dziedzinach. Eman jest przyjazną, troskliwą, reagującą na krzywdę innych osobą. Lata jako arcy-mag i arcykapłan nauczyły go jednak być poważnym i cierpliwym Ciekawostki * Poprzednim arcy-magiem był Sarlic Candlemaker. * Jest jedyną osobą w historii, która posiada tytuł i arcymaga i arcykapłana. * Jego wyspecjalizowanym czarem jest Holy Bless. Podobno potrafi niszczyć legiony Mazoku jednym zaklęciem. * Pełni swój urząd około 3 lata. * Nie uczęszczał do żadnej gildii (nawet kapłańskiej) więc nie posiada żadnego koloru jako tytułu. Kategoria:Slayers Arc Kategoria:Gaideny